Stolen Heartbeats
by twilighter12
Summary: Drama unfolds as Jacob discovers Bella and Edward's marriage. Bella and Edward are faced with problems that they have never experienced. Sorry summary sucks, but what can I say? First fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Unfortunately, I do not own these characters or the book Eclipse. You can thank Stephenie Meyer for that.

He looked at me with his huge, now black eyes. He now knew that Edward and I were going to get married, and that the date of my transformation was rather quickly coming up. He knew that anything more than friends would never exist between us. He knew that friends might even be hard to accomplish.

I stared back at him, trying to find any other emotion besides sadness. I couldn't.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way. I wanted to.." He cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella, I want you to be happy. I want you to wake up every morning and know that you made the right choice. But, I want you to be happy with me, and I know that _I _am the right choice."

He leaned in closer, closing the gap between us.

"Jake. You know just as well as I do that I can't be happy _without him._ You know I love you, just not in that way. You know that I want.." Before I could finish, his lips were crushing mine.

This was a new type of kiss. It wasn't safe and guarded. It held no boundaries but the ones that I was about to set. I tried my hardest to pull back, but my strength didn't hold one hundredth of the amount he did. As I pushed on his chest, Jake wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. I had no choice but to surrender and wait for him to finish. That is, until Edward came.

The anger in his eyes was easily identifiable. As he came closer, I could see him shaking. I knew that this wasn't going to be a verbal fight. This was going to be purely physical, so I had to try my hardest to stop what I knew was coming.

"Edward. I'm sorry. Please, can we just leave. Talk about this?" I was pleading to him. I was seconds away from falling to my knees and begging.

"Bella, love, why don't you leave for a second. Jacob and I need to talk." There was no denying the hatred that was in his voice. He glared at Jacob with a terrifying look. One that made him look like a vampire.

"Yeah, Bella," said Jake "I think you should leave too. This conversation has been put off for far to long." The look in Jacob's eyes made him look like a werewolf. No matter where I turned, I was surrounded by mythical creatures trying to kill each other.

"No! I'm not leaving. Not unless you," I was talking to Edward, pleading with my eyes, "come with me."

I walked to him, closing the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. I knew that any sort of physical contact Edward and I embraced in front of Jacob hurt Jacob, but at this point, I didn't care.

"Please," I whispered, "please come with me."

"Are you not mad at him?" Edward said, his voice filled with anger that I knew wasn't directed at me.

"Of course I am, but I know that you two are going to fight, and I'm not mad enough to see him get hurt. Now, please, come with me." I pulled myself closer to him, feeling his cool body on every inch of mine.

"Ha! ," Snorted Jacob, "you think _I _am going to get hurt. Jeez Bella. A little confidence in me would be nice every now and then."

"Shut up, Jake." I hissed through my teeth.

"Come, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "let's get you back in the tent. It's going to get cold soon." And with that we walked away from Jacob, leaving him to realize that no matter what happened, in the end I was always going to be with Edward. My soul mate. My better half. The utter core of my existence.

Behind me, I could hear Jacob calling for me. Begging for me to come back. For a moment, I wanted to. I want to run to him and assure him that I was forever going to be with him. To comfort him. Just then, I realized that I did love him in _that _way. I knew that emotions far more destructive and passionate lay light years under the emotions I felt for Edward. I knew they were there, and I knew that he did too. And then I froze. I looked up at Edward. I looked into his beautiful eyes, only to see him looking at me the way any girl would die for. Then I looked back at Jacob, still standing in the same spot with a look of hurt on his face. I wanted to run to Jacob, but I wanted to stay by Edward's side far more. There was no competition. I knew whom I couldn't live without. I knew whom I could live without, while suffering large amounts of emotional pain.

I continued to walk with Edward, and I could feel the tears approaching. I broke out of Edward's hold and I started to run. To where? I wasn't certain. Of course, I didn't get far before Edward had his arms around my waist, restricting me from going any farther.

"Bella, what's the matter?" His voice was filled with confusion and worry.

"Edward . . . I . . . I . . . " I was sobbing, loud, embarrassing sobs.

"Shh . . . Come on, let's go," he said, pulling me behind him, "it won't be long now. Everything will be over and back to normal."

I wasn't sure how long it was until we got back to the tent. My mind was elsewhere, searching for answers that I knew were impossible to be given. My life had turned into a complete mess, and instead of trying to clean it up, I had only made it worse. Jacob was in pain because of my actions. Edward was going to be in pain after I told him what was on my mind. There was a fight brewing between my family and ruthless Newborns because of my existence. Which at this point, was something I was willing to give up in order to save them. Victoria-the thought of her made me twitch- was back, probably hunting me this very second. My soul mate was my best friend's mortal enemy. My transformation would make my best friend _my_ mortal enemy. There was no shrink in the world that could help me with my problems.

When we got back to the tent, Edward immediately pulled me into his arms and let me ruin his shirt with my tears. It seemed like I had been crying forever, but Edward was still there, arms around me, when I stopped.

"Bella. Did you make the right decision? Am I the right person for you? I've never seen you in so much . . . pain." His voice broke when he said the last word.

"Yes, Edward. You are my life. Without you, I'm nothing. Being without Jacob is going to be extremely hard, don't get me wrong, but it's nothing compared to the pain I felt when I was without you." I immediately regretted what I had said. I knew bringing up the past was something that neither of us enjoyed, and we intentionally avoided any topics that might lead us back to the dark and depressing time.

"But Bella," his voice was full of sadness, which I knew was my doing, "are you positive? I mean, you know that you love him. Is that love enough to want him more than me?"

Edward was in pain because of me. Here he was, right in front of me, exposing more pain than I had ever seen him display before. I was disgusted with myself.

"Of course, Edward. I love you more than words can explain. You are my everything."

Before he could reply, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I knew I didn't have much time, so I tried to make the best of it. I pressed myself to his body with as much force as I contained.

Time was running out, and I knew that he was going to stop this. But, to my surprise, he didn't. His lips were moving in a way that a way I wasn't familiar with. The same way Jacob's were. His fingers were knotted in my hair and he very gently pushed me against the stone cold ground. His fingers traced every feature of my face and down my stomach. I was the one who had to break away from the kiss, retreating for air. Finally, Edward stopped and looked at me with a look that would knock any unsuspecting person to their knees. Then he smiled and whispered my name.

I knew I had made the right decision. There was no way that I could live without Edward without going into some zombie like state. I was willing to give up my mortality for him. I was willing to marry him at the age of 18 for goodness sakes. And as I looked into his eyes, I saw our future. But, deep in the depths of his eyes, I saw Jacob, still waiting for me. Waiting for me, even though my heart had stopped beating.

**Okay, this is my first fanfic. Reviews would be great. Constructive critiscim is greatly appreciated. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

First, I would like to say thank you to the ONE person who has given me a review. Haha. In response to that, I wasn't trying to make Edward look like he was going to kill Jacob, just "break his jaw". Haha. Thank you though!

Now, pleeeeeeeeeease review. It really helps. C'mon, you know you want to. LOL.

EPOV

I could hear his thoughts. I knew what he was doing, and that I wasn't going to get there in time to stop him.

There they were. My Bella, and that disgusting, repulsive _dog_. Anger pulsed through me so quickly that I was shaking.

When I got closer, Jacob pulled away, with a look of disappointment hidden behind a huge smile. Right then, I wanted to rip him limb from limb, but I could never do that to Bella.

When I looked at her, she had a pleading look on her face. A begging one even. Just because I couldn't read _her_ mind, I could still tell what she was thinking.

She thought that I was upset with her, and that I was going to fulfill my longing of ripping Jacob apart right there.

"Edward. I'm sorry. Please, can we just leave. Talk about this?" Bella said, pleading with her voice. She looked like she was about to fall to her knees and beg.

"Bella, love, why don't you leave for a second. Jacob and I need to talk." I needed to talk to him, before or after I broke his jaw, and I didn't want Bella to be hear to mediate and make me stop myself from speaking my mind.

"Yeah, Bella," said Jake "I think you should leave too. This conversation has been put off for far to long." Jacob's voice made me shake even more. I was trying my hardest not to lunge at him and finally do what I had been wanting to for so long.

_Shut up you stupid mongrel. _I hissed in my own thoughts. Oddly enough, it seemed like Jacob could read my mind, because it seemed as if he was responding to what I thought.

_You are just jealous. I'm making her believe that she loves me more than you. Just realize that when you left her_, _I was the one she came to, and that built an unbreakable love_. He started thinking of Bella lying in the woods. I felt sick to my core when I thought of anything that happened to her while I was gone.

"No! I'm not leaving. Not unless you," Bella was looking at me with a look that made me extremely sad. She was seconds away from tears. She looked so vulnerable and hurt. I couldn't believe that even in attempts to protect her, I still hurt her. "come with me."

Just then, she walked up to me and wrapped her feeble, warm arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. Even with her smelling like that _dog_, I still wanted her here more than anything.

"Please," she whispered, "please come with me."

She pulled herself closer to me, and I could feel her warm body over every part of mine. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed in relief. She was still mine. There was nothing that anyone could do about it either.

Though she was here in my arms and not in Jacob's, I couldn't help but wonder. "Are you not mad at him?" My voice was filled with hatred and anger that I hoped she knew wasn't directed at her.

"Of course I am, but I know that you two are going to fight, and I'm not mad enough to see him get hurt. Now, please, come with me."

Again, I sighed a sigh of relief. It seemed like Jacob couldn't do anything to swerve her emotions. I even laughed to myself thinking that in attempts to do so, he just made her mad.

"Ha! ," snorted the dog. The sound of his voice just made me madder. "you think _I _am going to get hurt. Jeez Bella. A little confidence in me would be nice every now and then."

He started laughing. If I had my way, I would diminish his cockiness right then and there.

"Shut up, Jake." Bella said through her teeth.

"Come, Bella," I said in her ear. I needed to get her away from here because the fight was close to starting, and I needed to leave before I killed the stupid dog. "let's get you back in the tent. It's going to get cold soon." I started pulling her towards the tent, leaving Jacob alone.

As we were walking, I could hear him calling for her. I could hear him saying how much he loved her and how they were better together than her and I. That was something I couldn't argue. He could hold her without being afraid of crushing her to dust. He could kiss her without having the thirst of her blood in the back of his throat.

And then she froze. Worry pulsed through me. She looked at Jacob, and then at me, and I couldn't let her know that I was worried, so I looked at her the way she deserved to be looked at. Like she was adored, loved, and an essential part of my existence. She was all of those things, which just made her little pause even more worrying.

After about a minute, she continued to walk with me, and I got a sudden shock of happiness. But, then she started to run. Of course, I caught up with her before she even moved ten feet. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Bella, what's the matter?"

"Edward . . . I . . . I . . . " She was sobbing loud sobs, and I knew I had to get her back to the tent.

"Shh . . . Come on, let's go," I started pulling her with me, "it won't be long now. Everything will be over and back to normal."

I said that comment more for her benefit than my own. I needed to tell myself that everything was going to be okay. That she was mine and no one else's.

When we got back to the tent, I pulled her in my arms and let her cry. When she stopped she looked up at me with her big, red puffy eyes.

"Bella. Did you make the right decision? Am I the right person for you? I've never seen you in so much . . . pain." I could barely say the last word. It hurt me to thing of her being in pain.

"Yes, Edward. You are my life. Without you, I'm nothing. Being without Jacob is going to be extremely hard, don't get me wrong, but it's nothing compared to the pain I felt when I was without you." She said. Her voice was hoarse from all of the crying.

I almost didn't hear the last thing she said, which was surprising due to my abnormal hearing ability. But I heard it, and I could see that she regretted saying it. She never wanted me to know how much pain she suffered when I left, but I knew how much she did.

"But Bella," my voice was sad. I knew that it was hurting her to see me like this, which only made me mad at myself. She didn't need anymore pain. "Are you positive? I mean, you know that you love him. Is that love enough to want him more than me?" I wrapped my arms tightly around her and pressed my lips to her hair.

"Of course, Edward. I love you more than words can explain. You are my everything."

Before I could say anything, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It felt so good to have her here, wanting me and not Jacob.

Usually, I would have stopped the kiss soon, but I didn't. I was in control of myself, and I wanted nothing more than her. I gently pressed her against the ground and continued kissing her.

When I finally broke away, I smiled and whispered her name. I could see the love that filled her eyes, and I hoped she could see mine too.

As I was looking into her eyes, I saw everything that I wanted. I saw her and me walking, hand in hand, down the aisle. Her and me together for the rest of our existence, but in the depths, I saw Jacob. I saw him still waiting for her, not giving up his fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the books in the Twilight series or any of the characters. Thank Stephenie Meyer for that.

JPOV

Just then, my life, heart, soul was crushed into a million pieces. I was fairly certain that my fight for Bella was pointless. I mean, I saw the way she looked at him. I saw how she acted around him. But, I also saw how she was without him. It was a memory that would forever haunt me. And though I often thought that my fight was over, for some odd reason, I always had a little voice in the back of my mind telling me that I had a chance, and I let that one voice overpower every logical thought that crossed my mind.

When I heard him tell her that the best night of his life was when she accepted his proposal, it took everything in me not to go to where they were and rip him apart.

He left her bruised and depressed, and I was the one who stitched her back up. I was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on when he was doing god knows what, god knows where.

After I told myself that killing him right then wasn't the best thing to do, I ran. I didn't stop until Sam made me. I could hear him telling me to come back, and even though I didn't want to be around anyone, the fight was for Bella. I had to help her.

She was my best friend. And though I wanted so much more than that, I had to start accepting that before I lost her for good. So, as I turned back to the pack, I started to think.

I had to talk to her before I fought. I had always had confidence in myself, but I was worried today. There were filthy, strong, repulsive bloodsuckers that would stop at nothing to get to her. I would do absolutely anything in my power to stop them, but I didn't know if that was enough. So, I had to tell her for what might be the last time, just how much she meant to me.

Edward could hear my thoughts, so he left Bella alone so that we could talk. He was gone before I got there, and the look on Bella's face almost made me believe that she was more upset that he was gone than she was because I was upset. But, of course I didn't believe it. I knew that she loved me, and it was my goal to prove that to her.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way. I wanted to.." She whispered. Tears were approaching in her eyes.

"Bella, I want you to be happy. I want you to wake up every morning and know that you made the right choice. But, I want you to be happy with me, and I know that _I _am the right choice." I walked towards her, closing the gap in between us. Sadness was drowning me, but I couldn't let her know that. I needed to do what I came here to do.

"Jake. You know just as well as I do that I can't be happy _without him._ You know I love you, just not in that way. You know that I want.." I couldn't take it any longer. I leaned forward and pressed my lips firmly against hers.

I could barely feel her protesting. I barely felt her powerless arms push against my chest, trying to get me off of her, but this was the only time that I would be able to do this, so I wasn't about to stop.

My lips were moving in ways that I was almost certain hers had never experienced. Being with the bloodsucker, there were boundaries.

As I was kissing her, I smelt him. As he came from out of the forest, I could easily identify the anger in his eyes. I didn't have to be able to read minds to know that he wanted to kill me right then and there.

"Edward. I'm sorry. Please, can we just leave. Talk about this?" Bella said. I could see her knees shaking, as if she was about to collapse.

"Bella, love, why don't you leave for a second. Jacob and I need to talk." Edward hissed through his fangs, I mean teeth.

"Yeah, Bella," I said, anger and excitement pulsing though my veins. I wanted nothing more than to have the leech alone for a few minutes. "I think you should leave too. This conversation has been put off for far to long."

"No! I'm not leaving. Not unless you," she looked at Edward with a look that made his expression change into sadness, "come with me."

She walked to him, closing the space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. I could barely take it.

"Please," I could hear her whisper, "please come with me."

"Are you not mad at him?" Edward said, with anger that was only directed at me.

"Of course I am, but I know that you two are going to fight, and I'm not mad enough to see him get hurt. Now, please, come with me." She was pleading with him. Trying everything that she could to make him go with her. I knew that my fight was over. No matter what I did, she would always go back to him.

But, I couldn't display the sadness that I felt.

"Ha! ," I snorted, "you think _I _am going to get hurt. Jeez Bella. A little confidence in me would be nice every now and then." I decided that cockiness was a better emotion to expose rather than depression.

"Shut up, Jake." She hissed at me. She really was mad at me.

"Come, Bella," the leech whispered in her ear, "let's get you back in the tent. It's going to get cold soon."

And then I watched them leave. I didn't have enough in me to fun after her, so instead, I stood in my place and yelled for her. I was yelling everything that I didn't get the chance to tell her, and she didn't turn back. But, she did stop in her place, and for a second, a shot of hope coursed through my veins. She looked at me with a look of sadness and confusion, and for a moment, she looked as if she wanted to run to me. But, she stayed at his side and continued to walk away.

Minutes passed by before I moved. I surprised myself by not having morphed right there, but the only emotion I felt was sadness.

I went back to the pack to find everyone getting ready for the fight, and it didn't take long for them to figure out something was wrong with me. But, they put me back on track and they continued to prepare.

The fight had started and everything was going good, until I saw her. She looked exactly like Bella would if she were a vampire, and because of that, I couldn't kill her.

When I looked into her piercing red eyes, I saw what Bella and I could have had. I saw what I wanted, and I knew my fight wasn't nearly over.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the little amount of reviews I have gotten. Though there are only two, they definitely help.

In response to the review that stated that I need to move on with the plot, I completely agree and that is what I am going to do. From now on, it is going to be Bella's POV only. If I really feel the need to have Edward's or Jacob's, I will.

As I was laying in Edward's arms, I could feel his muscles tense. He immediately got up and ran out of the tent, leaving me dazed and confused.

As I clumsily made my way out of the tent, I saw him with Seth, speaking so softly that I could not understand him, but I did hear him say "make him leave her". I didn't understand what he meant, and waves of assumptions flowed through my mind.

"Edward," I whispered, "what's going on?" But he didn't even acknowledge me. He was still focused on Seth, trying to get him to leave. That seemed odd to me, considering that Seth wanted nothing more than to fight. His actions only made me more anxious.

"Edward!" I hissed. He still wasn't paying attention to me. I walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Edward, what is it?"

He looked at me with an angry look that made me back away from him. He immediately changed his expression and walked over to me and wrapped his stone cold arms around me.

"Bella, we need to get out of here." Was all he said. Before I could ask why, he picked me up and started running. I tucked my head into his chest and let the cold air whip my face.

When we stopped running, we were in as place that I was unfamiliar with. Edward set me down, only to lead me to a house that was conveniently vacant. He led me to the bedroom and set me on the bed to let me rest. Unfortunately for him, rest was the last thing on my mind.

"Edward, will you please tell me what is going on?" I whispered.

"Bella, Jack imprinted." He didn't look at me. He was looking out the window at the emptiness that was the forest.

"What?!" I shouted. How could he have imprinted in the five minutes or so that I was away from him. "On who?!"

"I'm not sure. I could hear Sam's thoughts, and they weren't happy ones. She's. . . um. . . she's a newborn." He said.

"Oh my god. No. You're wrong. That's impossible!" I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"I wish I were. From what I gathered, he ran into her as the fight was boiling down, and she was one of the last ones. I don't know how he got her to leave with him, but he did."

"Wow," was all I could manage to say. I couldn't believe that Jacob had not only imprinted, but on a vampire! And to make things better, that vampire wanted nothing more than my blood.

And then I started to cry. Not because of jealousy, but because of anger and betrayal. Jacob was the one person that strongly opposed me getting made into a vampire, and here he was imprinting on one.

"What happens now?" I asked, pressing my lips against Edward's collarbone. He seemed to have slipped next to me as I was crying.

"We wait here. Sam's thoughts were saying that the newborn has this effect on Jacob where he will do absolutely anything he wants her to. And well, she wants you." He said through his teeth. His balled up his fists against my back and his breathing became a lot slower.

"I want nothing more than to deal with this myself, Bella. I want to kill each and every one of them."

I couldn't even respond. Jacob was now in love with someone who wanted me dead. He was no longer my friend, but the enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat for what seemed like forever, just thinking about everything.

I no longer wanted to see Jacob, or even think about him. I knew it wasn't his fault that he imprinted on a vampire, but still. I had suffered large amounts of pain due to his behavior towards my decision to be with Edward rather than him, and here he was, loving a vampire.

As I was sitting in Edward's arms, I felt his muscles tense. He was completely frozen.

"Edward," I asked, stroking my fingers on his face.

"Bella, I need you to stay right here. Do you hear me? Don't move." His voice was rigged and filled with worry and anger. I wanted to follow him outside to see what his problem was, but I decided not to.

Outside, I heard someone approaching. As I listened closer, I could tell that there was more than just one person. I peeked outside to see who they were, and my heart stopped.

There she was. The one person who wanted me dead more than anyone else in this world. Victoria. Her perfectly smooth red hair was blowing in the wind, and behind her, I noticed a boy.

He couldn't have been that much older than Edward and I. He had blonde hair and was strikingly beautiful, which was no surprise. All vampires were.

"Well hello there, Edward," Victoria said. My jaw nearly hit the floor. I had never heard her talk, except in my nightmares, and it sounded nothing like she did in reality. Her voice sounded like it belonged to a little girl in pigtails rather than the horrible monster she was.

"Victoria," Edward hissed.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you just handed her over. You wouldn't get hurt." The boy said. Great. Two people that wanted me dead.

Edward growled a loud, terrifying growl that made me cover my ears. "You will never touch her."

Victoria and the boy laughed in unison. "You're outnumbered," Victoria said.

"Riley," Edward said, moving closer to him, but still watching the space that was between Victoria and me. "You know that she doesn't love you. You know that you were just a tool to her. You saw how the newborns died. You are just one of them to her." Edward was trying to persuade Riley to turn against Victoria. I silently prayed that it would work.

"Yes, I know," Riley said. His response surprised me.

"What?" Victoria said. "How could you think that?" She asked, bewildered.

"I'm no fool, Victoria. The only reason that I came with you today was because I knew that you would eventually find these two. I knew that you would think that you would have an easy defeat, but that's where you were wrong. I came here to help Edward. It's time you learned your lesson." His voice was filled with evil. I shivered in my place.

Before I could even comprehend what happened, I heard a loud crash that sounded like two very fast moving boulders running into each other. I couldn't see what was happening, though it was all happening right in front of my eyes. I wrapped my arms around my knees and waited for it to end. I couldn't help but worry about Edward. I knew that the chances of him getting hurt were slim and none, but I couldn't help myself.

And then I heard a scream. I looked out the tent to see a dismembered arm on the ground. I looked up to see Riley missing his. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my scream.

Though he was injured, he continued to fight, and then I heard another scream. Though, this time it came from Victoria. I couldn't help but smile.

I looked back outside to see Victoria lying on the ground, missing a leg. And then Edward jumped on top of her. I didn't see what happened, but when he got up I saw a round orange thing bouncing on the ground. It took me a second to realize what it was. Victoria's beautiful face was now un-attached from her body and was rolling on the ground. A wave of relief shot through me. I no longer had to worry about her wanting me dead.

I heard Edward and Riley talking outside, saying that they needed to get all of the body parts and put them in a pile to be burned. I wasn't paying much attention though. I was still in shock that she was really gone.

When Edward came back inside, he had a weird look on his face. He hesitated as he entered the tent, not want to get too close to me.

He reached out his arms, as if he was going to pick me up, but then he stopped.

"Bella. It's okay. I'm sorry." I had no idea what he was talking about. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "I know I must have scared you. I never wanted you to see me like that. I appologize." He was so obserd sometimes. I was ecstaic that he did what he did. Because of it, I no longer had to worry about my life being in jeapordy.

"Edward, it's fine. You didn't scare me." I crawled over to him and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and let out a sigh of relief.

And then I started to cry. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was a mixture of happiness and relief, but whatever it was, it was being released. I cried in Edward's arms for a while, but he didn't move an inch. When I was done, I looked into his eyes and he smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I forgot to ask. Are you okay? Did she hurt you at all?" I pressed my lips to the hollow of his neck.

He laughed. "No, she didn't even touch me."

I smiled and rested my head back on his chest.

I eventually fell asleep, dreaming no longer nightmares, but things that made me happy.

In my dream, I saw myself walking down the aisle with Charlie, and seeing Edward and all of his beauty and the end, waiting for me. I saw us spending the rest of our existences together, loving each other every day of our lives. But, I didn't see danger, which was something that I was completely content with.


	6. Chapter 6

"Crap," Edward said as I was sleeping. He actually shouted it, which woke me up.

"Edward," I said, my eyelids fluttering, "what's wrong?"

"Jacob," was all he said. I could hear a growl in his chest. I knew he hated Jacob, but he never had this sort of reaction when it came to him. There was something else.

"What else?" I nervously asked.

"The newborn. She's with him." He got up from the bed and went by the door. He looked like he was guarding it.

There were three knocks on the door. Neither Edward nor I responded. We each stood in our place, silent.

"I can smell you in there, Edward," Jake said. He didn't sound like my Jacob. He sounded evil.

"What do you want, dog?" Edward hissed.

"You know what we want," the girl said. The way she said _"we" _made me feel like my heart was being stabbed. Jacob wanted me just as much as she did.

"You will never get to her." Edward growled.

Just then, I heard a crash. Jacob had jumped in the house from the window, shattering it into a million pieces. I couldn't help but scream. Jacob looked at me with a evil, yet pleading look. "I'll get the girl," Jacob said.

"NO!" Edward screamed. I saw him jump towards Jacob, only to be stopped by the girl.

I tried to get off the bed, but of course I fell. I couldn't believe that my demise was going to caused by my best friend.

"Bella," he said.

"Jacob, get away from me," I shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I swear." I didn't believe him. I backed up against the wall. "Please believe me," he said.

"I can't, Jake. You love her. You imprinted on her. You will do anything for her, even if that means kill me." I could feel tears approaching in my eyes.

"That's where you're wrong. I did imprint, but I could never, in a million years hurt you. If that means that Lyla will leave me, then so be it." I couldn't believe what he was saying. A part of me said he was lying, but another, more dominant part said he was telling the truth. "Just come with me," he said.

"I can't," I mumbled. "Edward's still here." I wasn't paying much attention to the fight between the newborn and Edward. For some reason, they were still fighting. I would have guessed that Edward would have killed her by now. Then it hit me. If she were to die, Jacob would be in pain, which would cause me to be in pain. My pain was the one thing that hurt Edward more than anything. Jane's power held no comparison.

Just then, Jacob stiffened. He started shaking, and then he morphed. He was in his wolf form before I could blink my eyes. He turned around and went to join the fight between Edward and Lyla.

"NO! Jacob!" I yelled after him. Edward was outnumbered.

I ran to them, trying to think of anything I could do. Unfortunately, there wasn't. The only thing that came to mind was to repeat the act of the third wife. To give my life to save Edward's.

Before I could run into the kitchen, the whole left side of the house seemed to shatter. The fight stopped between Edward, Lyla, and Jacob and I stopped moving. I turned around to find Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and even Rosalie standing where the wall used to be.

Lyla immidiately tried to run for it. She knew what was coming.

Jasper was blocking her way before she made it out of the house.

"Don't even think about it," he said.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "Victoria said. She said if I could get her, she could be mine! I want her. But I'll stop. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Not only did you mess with my sister," the way he regarded me as his sister made me smile, "but you messed with my brother. And unfortunately for you, you mess with one of us, and you get all of us."

Alice walked towards Jasper, resting her hand on his shoulder.

She turned to face me, and smiled. I tried my hardest to return the smile, but I couldn't.

Edward walked over to my side, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I rested my head on his chest.

"It's okay, Bella. They both will be taken care of." Then it hit me. They were going to kill Jacob too.

"No! They can't hurt Jacob." I was crying.

"They won't Bella. I promise. They are simply going to take care of her. He knows it's coming. He's not happy about my any means, but he knows that if she were to stay with him, the pack would eventually kill her. He would rather her die by people he hated than by people he loved."

Lyla was talking to Emmet. "I don't understand you. She smells so _good._ How can you stop yourself from killing her?!" She was shouting so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Because I love her. She is like a sister to me. I would never hurt her, nor would anyone standing behind me." When he said that, Jasper frowned. He _had_ tried to hurt me. But, it was in the past. He never would try again.

"How can love be more dominant than your thirst?" She growled. She was struggling against Jasper's hold that he had on her.

"Because," Alice said, "not only is she my sister, but she is my brother's soul mate. I know what would happen to me if someone took Jasper from me, and I would never want Edward to go through that. Now, enough discussing why we haven't killed Bella. We should start discussing how we are going to kill _you._" Alice's tone made me shiver. She was always so sweet, I often forgot she had the capability of killing me whenever she felt like it.

I didn't notice that Jacob had left, but he did so he could turn back into is human form. When Alice said that, he didn't say anything. He just looked at the floor and started to cry. I wanted to cross the room and hug him, but Edward wouldn't let me.

"Take her outside," Rosalie said. This surprised me. I knew that Rosalie was apart of the fight that happened earlier, but I didn't think that she would want to help me anymore than necessary.

I could hear Lyla's screams from outside. I looked over to where Jacob was standing, only to find it empty. He had left.

I could smell the smoke rising as Alice and Jasper came inside.

"Emmet and Rosalie are just making sure we got everything." She said, smiling.

I couldn't believe myself. My best friends soul mate just got ripped from him because of me. He was in pain because of me. I started to cry, and Edward led me back to the bedroom. I could hear Emmet and Rosalie come back inside.

"She's upset," Jasper said.

"Of course she is. We just killed her best friend's soul mate." Rosalie said. Surprisingly, her voice had a hint of sadness in it.

Edward got up and left me alone on the bed. I didn't have enough energy to protest or follow him.

"Actually, she wasn't his soul mate." Edward said. Relief was in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Emmet said.

"I know everyone said she was, but when I was listening to his thoughts, he was saying how she wasn't. It was like he was talking to me. He said that the only reason that he let her live was because she reminded him of Bella. Her apperance was what he pictured Bella would look like once she was changed. Once he got her to actually talk to him, her attitude was even the same. He was saying how if he couldn't have the real Bella, he would take whatever he could get. He never imprinted."

All at once, everyone sighed a sigh of relief. Even I did. I was so happy that Jacob wasn't ripped from the one person that was supposed to change his life. But, as I thought, he was. At the time, _I _was the one person that had changed his life, and I wasn't his. Deep in the forest, I could hear a wolf howl.


	7. Chapter 7

I cringed at the sounds of Jake's howl. I could tell who it was without being there to witness it. The howl was filled with agony and pain. I was standing in the place where the wall used to be, just looking out into the vacant forest. I was standing there until I noticed that I was shivering uncontrollably. I walked back into the house, passing Edward and everyone else, and made my way to the bedroom. Where I cried.

I didn't even notice everyone leave, or Edward climb into the bed beside me. My eyes were red and puffy due to my crying, and I wanted nothing more than to just let it all out and sleep. I could feel Edward's heavy breathing beside me, and I could tell that I was causing him pain. I made myself stop crying and I got off the bed to go to the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked in the mirror, my sadness only deepen. I was a mess. My eyes were puffy and my hair was stuck to my face from my tears. I didn't want to go back into the bedroom. The easily identifiable difference between Edward and I made me extremely self conscious. I knew it was stupid. Edward didn't care how I looked. His love was deeper than that.

As I reluctantly made my way back, I saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me enter. I couldn't help but blush. No matter how much I tried not to, I always did when he smiled.

"Come here," he whispered.

I walked over to his inviting arms and sat on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his on my head.

"Edward, I love you," I mumbled. I felt as if I hadn't been saying that a lot lately.

"Oh, Bella, I love you too. More than you will ever know," he said.

I sighed and pressed my body firmly against his. He seemed to notice and he fell onto the bed, me at his side. He began making circles in my back, humming my lullaby. I could feel my eye lids protesting, longing to shut so that I could sleep. Though I knew I would be faced with dreams that I didn't want to have, I let my eyes close and I fell asleep.

In my dreams, I saw Jacob and Lyla. I saw them holding hands and walking in the forest, perfectly happy. I saw Jacob kiss her, in ways that I had never been kissed. He didn't need to be safe around her. I saw Lyla return the passion that Jacob was giving her without having to stop. There were no boundaries in that relationship. I could feel the jealousy pouring through me. If only I could kiss Edward without him having a voice in the back of his telling him to kill me. And though I knew that something like would never happen, the fact that it could scared me.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes?" I asked, pulling myself out of my dream.

"Are you okay? You're heart is going crazy." He sounded worried.

I didn't even realize what I was doing, but I grabbed Edward's face in between my hands and started to kiss him. He seemed confused, but he went along with it. I could feel his control crumbling, and that only made me madder.

He obviously sensed my anger because he pulled his face away from mine and had a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said too quickly. He knew that I was lying.

"Bella, something is the matter. Please tell me." The way he was looking at me made my heart melt. I was being completely and utterly selfish. I knew I couldn't tell him what was really bothering me. I would feel so bad.

"Edward," I traced my fingertips across his face, "I'm fine. Really." I tried to sound convincing but I knew that he didn't believe me.

"You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not." I was getting aggravated. Not a him, but at myself.

"Okay." He obviously didn't want to start anything because he dropped the conversation there.

I sighed a sigh of relief when he didn't make me talk anymore. I knew that I would eventually have to tell him what was on my mind, but the both of us had been through so much, I didn't find it necessary to do so just then.

The silence of the room was maddening. Usually, Edward and I could be in complete silence, and be totally content with it. But this, wasn't one of those times. I felt as if I needed to break the silence, and I did so without thinking about the words that escaped my mouth.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong with me?" I almost yelled. The anger that I felt for myself was escaping from my body.

Edward looked shocked at my tone of voice, but his was relatively calm. "Yes, I do."

"I am the most selfish person to ever walk the earth."

"No, you're not, Bella. What would make you think that?" He took my hands and held them in one of his, the other playing with a loose strand of my hair.

"I know how hard you try, Edward. I know how much my very presence is a test to your control, and I wish that it wasn't. I wish that I could be everything you deserve, but I'm not." I kept my face to the ground.

"Bella, why would you think that? You are more than I could ever begin to deserve. You are my everything." He looked like he wanted to say more, but I cut him off.

"No, Edward. I'm not. I want to be able to have you kiss me without you being afraid that you are going to loose control. I want. ." This time, he cut me off.

"Bella," his tone was a bit harsher. "My self control is not your fault."

"That's where you are wrong. If I weren't even around, you could be with somebody that you could kiss without wanting to suck them dry!" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't want to be with anyone _but_ you. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I don't deserve you! You hold more compassion, bravery, and every other good quality in one strand of your hair than I do in my _entire_ body. When we walk down the street, I can feel people's stares. I don't have to be able to read minds to know that they are observing you and me together. I look like a pity case with you. Like you just feel sorry for me, so you spend your time with me."

"You are so absurd sometimes, Bella. You are the most beautiful, loving, intelligent, and amazing woman I have ever met in my entire existence. I want nothing more than to wake up every morning and see you in my arms. The way you blush when I touch you, or when you are nervous or embarrassed would make my heart pump ten times faster than your's does if it were possible. Your stubbornness and adorable habits have grown a part of me. I can't go a day without seeing them, or you. A day without you, is like a day in hell."

That did it. I was crying.

Of course, Edward had me in his arms and I was ruining his shirt with my tears. I cried for what felt like forever, but he was still there.

When I got up, Edward's eyes were closed. Obviously he wasn't sleeping, so he must have been thinking. But, he opened his eyes and smiled when I sat up off the bed.

"Morning," he said, pulling me into his stone cold arms.

I lightly kissed his lips and rested my head on his chest. "Yes, it is."

I could sense the smile that was spreading across his lips. I pulled my face back and put my hands on either side of his face.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

His face became confused. "About what?"

"For last night. I was being ridiculous. I guess everything that happened just started building up, and I needed to let it all out."

"It's okay, love." He pulled me tighter against his chest and started to hum my lullaby.

"I love you," I mumbled against his chest.

"I love you more," he said. There was an obvious smile in his voice.

"You wish," I said. If he honestly thought that, then he was crazy.

I could feel his chest rumble as he let out a light laugh. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling myself to him. I had fallen asleep because I woke up to the sound of Edward talking. I looked up to see him on his cell phone.

"Okay, we will see you soon," was the only part of the conversation that I caught.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Alice. She wanted to know when we were coming home, and I think that we should go soon. No matter how much you wish to deny it, you are shivering." I could feel him untangle himself from my hold.

"No, I'm fine." I said, tightening my grip on his shirt.

He laughed. "Come on, let's go home."

Edward stood up in front of the bed so that I could climb onto his back. Before I knew it, he was running. The ice cold air whipping our faces as we ran. I didn't know how long he was running, but we were at his house sooner than I had expected.

When we walked into the house, everyone was sitting in the living room. I looked at all of their beautiful faces, the faces of my family.

The faces of the people that I intended to spend the rest of my life, and much longer after that, with.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh Bella," Esme said, gathering me in her arms. "I'm so happy that you are okay."

"I know exactly how you feel," I whispered, but of course, everyone heard me.

"Bella!" Emmet said, "did you honestly think that _we_ were gonna get hurt?"

"Of course. There is always a chance," I said. I could feel myself blushing. I knew that Emmet was going to make fun of me.

He started laughing his loud, booming laugh, and stopped when Alice hit him in the arm.

"What?" He asked.

"She has a right to worry." That surprised me. Alice was one of the stronger believers that everything was going to be okay. She probably just wanted to make me feel better.

"You have no idea how scared I was when the mut got involved and I couldn't see anything. I was scared too." She crossed the room and pulled my into her arms.

"Thanks, Alice."

"You guys worry too much," Emmet said. I couldn't wait until Edward changed me and I could beat Emmet at something, just to show him that there was someone stronger than him. The thought made me laugh.

"Bella, why don't you get cleaned up?" Esme said. I couldn't disagree. I needed to wash the past off of me.

"Okay," I whispered. As I was quickly walking up the stairs, I tripped, but of course, Edward was there with his arms around my waist before I fell. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," he said, trying to hide his laugh.

When I got to bathroom, I turned the water as high as it would go. I needed all of today's events to leave me. The piercing hot water felt good against my skin. I could feel my muscles relax. I washed my hair with Edward's favorite shampoo and reluctantly turned off the water.

I was surprised at how much steam I made. I was blinded by it. As I was trying to find where I set my clothes, I tripped. I made my way back up into a standing position and eventually found my clothes.

I changed in the bathroom because I knew that Edward was in his room. I didn't want him to have to go through more than he already did. I wanted to see him though. I put my clothes on in record speed and practically ran out of the bathroom.

When I walked out, I saw Edward on his bed listening to music. He was so perfect. The way his bronze colored hair was always a mess, but looked amazing. The way his smile made my heart speed up. The way his touch sent chills down my body. There wasn't a part of him that I didn't love.

"Wow, Bella. It looks like a sauna in there," he said.

"The hot water felt good," I whispered. "What are you listening to?" The music was loud enough that I could tell it was there, but not loud enough for me to be able to tell what it was.

"Lullaby, by The Spill Canvas. I think it suits us," he laughed.

I made my way over to the bed and laid next to Edward. I could feel him playing with my wet hair. His hand grazed my neck, where it stopped where the top of my shirt began.

And then he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Bella. . . you. . . put. . . your . . . clothes. . . on . . . inside. . . out." He could barely talk he was laughing so hard.

I could feel myself blush. "It's not that funny," I said.

"Yes, it is. I could hear you hurrying in the bathroom and I thought to myself, 'I bet she is going to put something on inside out.' And well, you did."

I couldn't help but laugh with him. Of course my excitement to see him made me put my clothes on wrong. "Okay, so it's a little funny."

We were laying in the bed for a while, until we heard Alice yell downstairs. "Bella! A letter just came for you!"

I got out of the bed and made my way down the stairs. The whole time wondering who would send me a letter here.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," I said, taking the letter away from her. I noticed the handwriting on the back of the envelope and I immediately knew who it was.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm writing to you to tell you how I feel about you. I know that you know how I feel, but you can keep this letter and always re-read it, and think to yourself. I love you more than the air, sun, everything. I would do absolutely anything in my power to hold you in my arms. I want nothing more than to be with you. You are my everything. I know that you love him, but you love me too. You never gave us a chance. You clung to his memory when he left. Maybe, you could try to let go. You could try to be with me. It would be natural for us. I could kiss you without being scared that I would get out of control. You would be safe with me. I know that you are safe with them too, but the pack and I don't have the urge to kill you. I can't imagine a day without you. Please, just think Bella. You are going to give you life, soul to be with these people (if you can call them that) for the rest of your life, or existence. Whichever you prefer. I want you Bella, and I know that deep down, you want me too. Please. Be with me, and not him. He left once, he has the capability of doing it again. I love you Bella. _

_Love, _

_Jacob_

I could hardly breathe. I couldn't believe that Jacob had to audacity to send a letter here, and profess his love towards me. I knew he felt this way, but he also knew how it hurt me when he said these things. He was right when he said that there was a part of me that wanted to be with him, but a much larger part of me wanted to be with Edward. Yes, I did love him, but not nearly enough. He knew that, and things like this just made me feel like my heart was being ripped into a billion tiny little pieces. I crumpled the note and almost ran up to Edward's room. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into Emmet, almost knocking myself to the ground.

"Well, hello, Bella. In a hurry?" he questioned.

"Yeah, sorry." I said, abruptly. I walked passed him and made my way into Edward's room. I slammed the door behind me when I walked in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, getting off the bed and pulling me into his arms.

"Nothing," I said, tucking the note in my back pocket.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay," he sighed.

"I need to go home," I said. I couldn't take it anymore. The love of my life was holding me in his arms while I had a note in my pocket from someone who would do anything to make me his. The guilt was killing me.

"I'll take you," was all he said.

I don't even think I said goodbye to Edward when I got to my house. I just got out of his Volvo and ran to my room. I needed to think. I needed to clear my head. I didn't want to be with Jacob, but he didn't want to accept that. I _needed_ to be with Edward. He was like air to me. Each step up to my room felt like it was taking forever. When I finally got up to my room, my jaw almost hit the floor. I had a visitor, and one that I wasn't exactly happy to see.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you. I assume you got my letter?" I couldn't believe him. First he sends a letter confessing his undying love for me, and then he shows up at my house. Was it _ever_ going to end?

"I gathered that much. Why? And how come Edward didn't smell you or something?" My voice had a tint of annoyance in it.

"I needed to talk to you. And he didn't smell me because I wasn't here when you guys showed up. I was in the backyard of someone's house a couple blocks down. I'm sure he smelled me when he passed, but I wasn't here, so he probably didn't think much of it. I came when I was sure he was gone." He explained all of this like it was totally normal. But, then again, my life was the _farthest_ thing from normal.

"Oh." I mumbled. "What did you need to talk about?"

"My letter, and your response to it."

"Jacob, you know what my response is. I can't be with you. I can't be without him. _Please_, accept that for me. If you keep acting this way, I'm not going to want to be around you, Jake. It's hard enough for me, knowing that you are in pain. Just, please." I was pleading with him. I wanted him to accept the fact that I was happy with Edward, and that I couldn't be so if I was with anyone else.

"That's the thing, Bella. You _aren't _going to be around me anymore. He's gonna make you one of them, and I won't be able to be around you. I need to convince you that you should be with me while I still have time." He looked at the floor, not wanting me to see his expression.

"Jacob, you know that I love you, but I can't be without him. You saw how I was when he wasn't here. You can't honestly say that you would want me to go through that again."

"You never tried to live without him, Bella. You clung to his memory. If you just let go, and tried to forget him, you _could_ be happy. You _could_ be happy with _me._" He was on the verge of breaking down.

"Jake, I can't just forget him. He is my everything. Without him, well, you saw what I was. Please, for me, just accept my love for him. But, I don't want you to forget the fact that I love you too. You will always have a place in my heart. You will always be my best friend." With that, I crossed the room and gave him a hug. I was almost certain this was going to be one of the last times I saw him.

We stayed like that for a while, not talking. He seemed to be soaking everything up.

"Okay, Bella. I will try. I will try to believe that _he_ is who is best for you. But, while I'm doing that, I can't be around you. I need to try and let go of everything. Of every good time we had. Of every laugh. Everything. I'm sorry, Bella. I need to go." He grabbed my hands that were around his waist, and pinned them to my sides. I stood in shock as I saw him jump out of my window and dissapear. It took me a while to realize that my best friend, one of the people that I love more than anything in this world, left. He was gone. I fell to the floor in tears. I couldn't understand myself. In attempts to keep the people I loved around me, they left.

Before I went to bed, I locked my door and window. I was almost positive that Edward was going to come over, and I didn't want him to see me like this. I told myself I wasn't going to let him see me shed anymore tears for Jacob, so if that meant locking myself in my room until every last tear left my body, then so be it.

I cried profusely until it became exhausting. I dried my eyes and made my way to my bath room. When I looked at my reflection, I was horrified. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair stuck the places on my cheeks that were damp. The dark circles under my eyes looked like Edward's. After staring and telling myself that I wasn't good enough for the angel that God blessed me with, I decided to call him. I needed him right now. I was done crying, but I needed him to be with me.

After the second ring, he answered.

"Bella," he said, exhausted. "I came over last night, but you locked your window. Is everything okay?" His voice switched to worry.

"I'm fine. I had a rough night last night. I'd rather not talk about it, but I want to see you. Can you come over?"

I heard him sigh and then I heard the engine of his car. "I'll be there soon," he said before hanging up.

I figured I didn't have much time, but I still tried to make myself look like I hadn't drained myself from all the tears that a body could contain last night. I was washing my face when I heard a knock on my door. It surprised me, since I knew Edward would just come in my window.

I made my way down the stairs, almost tripping, and opened the door. I couldn't help but scream when I opened the door. I thought about running, but that would have been stupid. She could have stopped me dead in my tracks before I made one step. I was contemplating on what to do, when I saw a very angry Edward pull up. I wanted to run to him, but he was at my door before I could even finish my thought. He was at my side, with a protective arm around my waist. He angled himself so that I was behind him.

"Hello, Jane," he hissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Glitterpaw of Thunderclan. Your reviews rock my socks. Lol. I would also like to thank everyone else who has being reviewing this story. You guys are _awesome_. :)**

"Why, hello Edward. How are you?" Her sweet voice wasn't fooling anybody. I was quite aware of the evil that lurked within her.

"Fine, thanks. Can I ask what you are doing here?" Edward was keeping his voice surprisingly calm.

"Shouldn't Bella be asking that. This is _her_ house, isn't it?"

Edward looked at me, urging me to speak. I couldn't find the words. I was tongue tied.

"Jane, can I help you with something?" I managed to say.

"Yes, actually. I was sent here to check up on you. You see, when we went to the fight the other day, you and Edward weren't there. We thought you ran." She started laughing an evil laugh that made me shiver.

"What did you want?" Edward asked. He could obviously sense that I couldn't speak.

"We wanted to know if you were still going to fulfill your end of the bargain. You see, if Bella isn't changed _soon,"_ she emphasized the word soon, "then you know what will happen. And, I'm almost positive that you don't want that."

"I can assure you that Bella will be one of us soon." Edward's voice was harsh.

"Ahh, but you see. I don't think that I believe you. You care so much for her. How could you possibly damn her to a life of forever immortality?"

"Because, this is what I want." I said. "I want to be with Edward for as long as he walks this earth. If that means that I shall be like him, then that is something I am willing to do." I surprised myself at the sudden burst of confidence.

"But is Edward? Is _he _willing to do that?"

"Yes. I know what the consequences are if I don't." His tone of voice had a bite to it.

"Hmm. . . do you mind if I use your phone Bella?" I didn't get a chance to speak before she pushed Edward out of her way and moved into my kitchen where the phone was.

"Sure," I muttered.

I couldn't hear what she was saying, her lips where moving so fast. I decided to stop trying to figure out what was being said, until I heard her gasp.

"Oh my god." She shrieked. "What in the world is that awful smell?" Her eyes immediately turned black. I couldn't move. I knew what she was talking about.

Edward tried to play dumb, hoping that she was just imagining things. "What are you talking about, Jane?"

"Don't play dumb, Edward. You know what I am talking about. Ugh. The smell is horrid." She made her way to the back door and was almost out until Edward stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Jane." His voice had a hint of warning to it.

"I'd move if I were you, Edward." Her face was evil. She was evil.

He reluctantly stepped out of her path and shot me a pleading glance. "I'm sorry," he mouthed. I knew what he was talking about. Jacob was outside, and Jane smelt him. There was no way that this was going to end well.

"I suggest you tell me what it is that is burning my nose, Edward. If not, I'm going to have to force it out of you." She waited for Edward to respond, but he didn't.

"Well then, you want me to do this the hard way. That doesn't bother me." She got ready to perform her evil ability. I had to stop her. I couldn't stand for Edward to be in pain.

"Wait!" I yelled. I ran to the back door where they were standing.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked, annoyed that I had interrupted.

"It's a werewolf," I whispered.

She almost looked like she didn't believe me, but then we saw it. The russet colored wolf was in my backyard. I wanted to cry.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. It was almost funny to see her scared. She was a vampire for Christ sakes.

I saw Jacob run away, leaving all of us confused and surprised. It wasn't long before he came back in his human form.

"So, you must be what I smelt," she hissed at Jake.

"Guess so," he mumbled.

"Your smell isn't _that_ bad when you are a human." She seemed intrigued by Jacob.

"Thanks. . . I guess." He looked at me with his huge eyes. They weren't my eyes. They looked the same that they did when he was with Lyla.

"You know, though the smell is horrific, you would be quite the addition the everyone back home. I'm sure they would be eager to meet you." She stepped closer to Jacob, wrinkling her nose at his so called "stench".

"What are you talking about?" He was confused.

"No, Jake, don't listen to her," I cried.

"Bella," his tone was harsh. I could hear a growl forming in Edward's chest.

"You see, I am with a group of Vampires that call themselves the Volltera. And well, you would be quite the addition. You obviously are a threat to us. We could use you for our benefit." She was sickening. She was trying to get my best friend to move to Italy and become apart of the evil clan she called home.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Please tell me you will think about it?" She was acting like a seventh grade girl trying to seduce someone. One word: pathetic.

"Yeah," he said.

"You can reach me here," she said, giving him a piece of paper with a number elegantly scrawled on it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jane, the evil person she was, was giving Jacob her number. She wanted him to join her in Italy. He said he would consider it. I must've been dreaming.

"Jacob, you can't seriously be considering this," I said, reaching my hand out. He moved away from my reach. I could see him shaking. Edward pulled me behind him.

"Why do you care, Bella? You don't want me. Remember? You want _him_. I might consider it. I might not. The farther away I am from _you_, the better." His words stung. It felt like my heart was being stomped on. I couldn't understand why such harsh things were being said by my sweet Jacob.

I didn't respond. I just stood there, dumbfounded. Edward kept his composure, but I knew that he wanted to rip Jacob apart because of those words.

"Well then, I best be going," Jane said. She was smiling. Obviously happy that there was conflict between Jacob and I.

"Good," Edward said, glaring at her. She returned the glare and walked out of the house.

Jacob was about to follow her when I ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Jake. Listen to me. You can't leave. Think about the pack. Think about who you would be living with. Vampires, Jake. Vampires! You couldn't live with them. They couldn't live with you. You could die, Jake," I mumbled. Everything I said was true. Living with Vampires had it's risks. Jacob and them were mortal enemies. They could very easily turn on him, and the results could be death.

"Whatever, Bella," and then he ran out of my house.


	11. Chapter 11

** I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed this story! You guys are crazy awesome! :)**

I couldn't think straight. My thoughts were all over the place, thinking about the past day's events. Victoria had been killed. Nobody in my family had been hurt defending me. Jacob had pretended to imprint. Jane tried to convince Jacob to live with her in Italy. It seemed like it would _never_ end. Like, there would never be a smooth path for me. There would be bumps that would be impossible to avoid.

I wanted to leave. I wanted to go to Edward's house, or up to my room even, but I couldn't move. My body was telling me to, but my mind was saying otherwise. As I looked around the room, I thought I was alone, but then I saw him. My angel was still here with me, which made everything go back into focus, until I looked into his eyes. Every coherent thought that was passing through my mind at the time, disappeared. He was breathtaking.

"I'm sorry about that, love. I'm sure he wouldn't take her up on that offer," he said, sympathetically. I thought about his words, and I wished they were true. I wished that Jacob wouldn't do such a thing. He had to have more self preservation than _that._ Surely he knew the danger he would be putting himself into. But, a part of my mind was telling me that he _would_ do that. He made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with me, and if going all the way to Italy to live with the Volltera was the way to do so, then so be it.

"It's okay," I muttered.

I could tell that he didn't believe me. Like my mother always said, I was an open book. My attempts to hide my emotions from Edward were pointless.

"Are you sure?" He closed the space that was between us and wrapped his arms around my tiny waist.

"I don't know. I don't really want to dwell on the last few days. Including today."

"Okay. Do you want to do and do something?" He asked.

"Sure, but what?"

"How about our meadow?" He knew that I would go with him there. Heck, he knew I would go with him _anywhere_. But, the meadow was one of the few places I felt safe. When I was there, it felt like no matter what was going on in the outside world, that place wasn't effected by any of it.

"Of course," I said, with probably too much enthusiasm. Edward just laughed and led me to the door.

We drove in silence, but I didn't care. I had Edward's hand in mine, holding it as tightly as I could. Though, my strongest was probably weaker than his weakest.

The sun was shining outside, which made me smile. One of the most beautiful things I had ever seen was Edward in the sun. The way the sun shined off of his skin made me speechless.

"Ready?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I said as I climbed onto his back.

And then we ran. It felt good to have the wind whipping my face the way it did. It was exhilarating. It felt like all of my inhibitions were being set free.

When we got to the meadow my heartbeat started to increase. Not only because Edward was standing next to me, with sparkles reflecting off of his flawless skin, but because it was so beautiful. The way that the flowers perfectly surrounded the circle-like space that held no trees, but just grass, was amazing.

We laid in the grass for a while, just talking about anything and everything. Edward was telling stories that I had already heard, but I listened with true curiosity. Every time one of these stories was told again, I would gather something that I didn't catch the previous time.

We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time, until I thought of something.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes?" I loved how he was so oblivious to what I was about to say. The fact that he couldn't read my mind made me smile.

"I think that we should tell Charlie." As I said it, I thought to myself about how crazy it was. I knew that this was going to be dangerous, but it had to be done.

"Are you positive? I don't mind waiting." He knew I was nervous, as was he I'm sure.

"Yes. I can't keep this from him, and the sooner I tell him, the sooner I can tell Renee." The thought of telling my mom was worse then telling my dad. She opposed getting married at a young age more than anybody I knew.

"Okay, let's go." He said, pulling me off of the ground with him.

When we got to the car, there was a note under one of the windshield wipers. It had my name on the back.

_Bella,_

_I decided to not join Jane. You seemed to have greatly opposed it. This means that I am going to stay in La Push, but that does not mean that we can see each other. This will be the last time that I will bother you. That is, until I think I can handle seeing you. I'm sorry Bella. But hey, maybe I'll be man enough to go to the wedding. I love you, Bella. Talk to you later._

_Jacob._

_P.S._

_I'd much rather you didn't respond to this. It's just going to make everything more difficult. I'm sure you understand. Thanks._

Relief pulsed through me when I read that he wasn't going to join Jane. But, at the same time, I felt guilt. He couldn't even see me without being in pain. I was going to be with Edward. The core of my existence. The reason that my heart kept beating. But, Jacob didn't have that person. He was watching her leave him for what could be eternity, and I couldn't find it in myself to do anything to stop that.

Edward didn't say anything as we got into the car. He didn't have to read the note to know what it said. He just grabbed my hand and drove towards what was going to be a very difficult night. It didn't matter though.

What mattered most in my life, was sitting right next to me, and I couldn't have asked for more.

**End Story**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. Especially the people who have reviewed it! (That's everyone's hint who_ hasn't_ reviewed, to do so.) :) I have a poll on my page asking if I should do a sequel. Once again, thank you!**


End file.
